The present invention relates generally to withdrawing and collecting body fluids from any body part through the use of an improved system and apparatus and method therefor.
A number of approaches are known for withdrawing body fluids. Syringes are the most common device. One type includes a syringe barrel having attached to a distal end portion thereof a hypodermic needle for penetrating the body. Fluid withdrawal occurs by reason of negative pressure being generated in the barrel in response to manual pulling of a piston-like plunger in the barrel. Another type of syringe for draining body cavities is generally referred to as a bulb type. Such type includes a resiliently compressible bulbous portion attached to one end of a barrel. When the bulbous portion is squeezed negative pressure is created in the barrel for purposes of withdrawing fluid. There are several problems generally associated with this kind of device including leakage between the bulbous portion and the barrel and the general inability to successfully control the creation of a partial vacuum on a consistent basis. Moreover, the volume of fluid withdrawn is limited by the size of the syringe body. This volume limitation may unnecessarily prolong a fluid withdrawal procedure.
It is also known to use mechanized devices for aspirating body tissue and fluids from body cavities. Exemplary apparatus useful in this connection are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,526,219; 3,589,363; 4,223,676; and 4,493,694. The aspiration is in response to a partial vacuum created by a vacuum system. This vacuum system creates a partial vacuum at an operative tip inserted into a body, which tip is ultrasonically vibrated. These patents are, however, primarily concerned with the aspiration of small amounts of body tissue and irrigation of body fluids incident to an ultrasonic surgery operation. Also, these prior devices do not provide for an operator being able to quickly and easily control collection of predetermined amounts of body fluid at the body site whereat the fluid is being withdrawn.
None of the known prior art, however, shows or suggests a system, a method and an adapter whereby a syringe assembly is coupled to an aspirator assembly for purposes of controlling the withdrawal and collection of body fluids in the syringe assembly.